Fairytales do come true
by Little Bird's trivia
Summary: Rook Blonko was your average Revvohgander until he was selected to participate in a universe wide contest to win the heart of the beautiful, unstoppable, legendary Queen Zara. But he will have to face other stronger, skilled, and womanizing Aliens to get to her. Rated M for language, violence, possible sexual themes Warning: This story will test your Ben 10 knowledge to the max
1. Introduction

All copyright applies (I`m only saying this once.)

Introduction

Hello, my name is Rook Blonco. I am an 18-year-old, Revonnahgander from Revonnah, and I am the winner of the longest running, most unpredictable, and most undeniable, contest in the universe! But let's not get ahead of ourselves here.

Let`s start from the beginning.

Once upon a time, hundreds of years ago, on the planet Anodyne, there was a Anoditean king named King Nebula, and a Revonnahgander queen named, Queen Endora who had a beautiful baby girl named Princess Zara. Zara was the most beautiful Revonnahgandian baby there ever was, and her manna was so strong that they knew she would be a great ruler and defender for her people. The huge packs of tetramand, galvanic metramorph, galvan, kinecelerin, and chimera siu generious came to coo, gawk, and study this child. But none could decipher the mystery of her immense power.

All was well until one night Renrassic the third, Alien X, and Azmuth requested a audience with King Nebula about his daughter.

"Nebula we must address your daughter`s…" Azmuth, "ability."

"Agreed" says X (well he more or less sends brain waves)

"I am unanimous in that." Says Renrassic

Nebula gritted his teeth in a effort to calm down. "There is nothing wrong with my daughter`s power!" he snapped, but in his heart he knew that there was something wrong. Azmuth climbed onto Nebula`s shoulder and awkwardly patted his back "There, There old friend." He said "I understand your concern but there is nothing wrong with your daughter physically." The king looked up confused. "What do you mean?" he knew her data was altered wasn`t that it? "You aren`t the only one to notice her manna, friend" says Renrassic. "What do you mean?" Nebula says "Her Manna is so strong at such a young age; It's a miracle she isn`t dead yet!" says Renrassic. Azmuth nods in agreement. "But that is not why we are here, we are here because we have heard word that the incurseans are coming to kidnap the princess and destroy your planet." This caused a massive argument on what to do.

The aliens were racking their brains for solutions, arguing, and collaborating like the universe was being destroyed. Suddenly, "I`VE GOT IT" shouted Alien X abruptly standing up. "What is your plan?" Nebula inquired

"We make her age." Alien X said

"WHAT!" thundered Nebula "YOU WANT ME TO SACRAFICE MY DAUGHTERS CHILDHOOD?!"

"I know how and it will be risky but better than being held prisoner." Azmuth said

Alien X looked surprised that there was another way.

Nebula sighed and said "what is it?"

"We combine her DNA with the DNA of other aliens." Azmuth said "And it`s much less painful than just forcing her body to mature."

"When will they be here?"

"3 days." Renrassic said

"I shall discuss it with my wife; do you wish to spend the night?"

"Yes" Azmuth and Renrassic said in unison.

"I must leave you now." Alien X said "Although I wish I could st-"

"I understand." Nebula sighed "Thank you for the warning, but I must discuss this with my wife. I am disappointed that we must turn Zara into more of a abnormality then she already is."

They nodded in understanding before saying good night.

Later that night, King Nebula walked into his impressive gold and red bedroom, with a white canopy bed, a big oak wardrobe, matching vanity and animal fur rug. Nebula walked up to a smiling Queen Endora with a grim look on his face. The Queen`s face immediately turned concerned "What's wrong love?" Endora cooed. Nebula explained the unfortunate and unwinnable predicament, by the end, the queen was crying. Yet through her tears she sobbed "Do it." Nebula was shocked "Just do it, I don`t want to risk Zara`s life and happiness for our pointless scruples!"

Meanwhile in Azmuth`s bedroom, Azmuth was pacing trying to think of the different aliens he could combine to save Zara. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Azmuth was surprised to see Alien X standing at his door. "Can I assist you with something?" Azmuth says very nervous at the unexpected guest, "Take this" X says before teleporting back to the Forge of Creation. Azmuth looks at the steel package in his tiny gray hands. _I wonder what it could be? _The package was 1 inch long and a centimeter thick. He thought to himself, and after much consideration he slid open the panel and looked at the shiny black liquid inside. _What could this b- he didn`t! _It was a sample of Alien X`s DNA for Zara!

The next morning, Azmuth was tired for he had been up all night collecting alien data and dissecting them for favorable traits. Nebula had also been up all night consoling his wife and trying to calm her. Renrassic was the only one who could keep his eyes open, yet looked rather panicky, alarmed, and looked like he was about to hyperventilate (if he could). "Let`s begin now." Azmuth said tiredly, but Nebula wasn`t sure. "Bu-"began Nedula "I said we`re doing it now!" barked Azmuth, "She will need time to heal after I insert these." He pulled out a small vial with tiny strings if DNA. After nobody objected, he motioned for a servant to put the baby in his room where he had prepared everything.

For hours King Nebula and Queen Endora heard Zara`s screams as her tiny body mutated to accommodate the DNA that will save her life. The screams soon became too much and the king and his wife began to cry. Renrassic was trying to calm the king by awkwardly patting his back, and the servants in the castle also began weeping for the princess was loved by all and didn`t deserve such pain. To the kings relief and horror as time ticked by, the princess`s voice was deepening into that of a mature woman.

Later, the screams finally stopped. Azmuth finally exited the room covered in a strange black substance wiping his hands on a silk handkerchief soaked in different shades of blacks, reds, and greens. When they tried to move toward the room, Azmuth said tiredly, "Please leave her be she needs to rest, she has been through much pain." before collapsing from exhaustion. Nebula ordered one of his servants to lay Azmuth on a couch nearby his room, assuming he wanted to be near her during the transformation.

The next day, Azmuth gave them permission for them to enter. The King, Queen and a few servants entered and were shocked at the beauty of the princess. Zara`s hair had gone from a navy blue tuft to long black locks that looked as though they had been sprinkled with glitter, her fur had gone from periwinkle to snow white, her tail had not gone away but had in fact grew bigger and much poofier, and her marking were now sharper and appeared like they had been freshly painted by an artist, and her lips were full and a deep maroon. Queen Endora couldn`t believe her eyes. In his excitement the king accidentally woke up the fair Zara. And they soon found another surprise. Her eyes were purple with gold and silver flecks that seemed to swirl like the universe was in her eyes. Zara abruptly sat up and smiled at her parents "Hello Mother, Hello Father!" she said in a joyful voice. "Oh, darling! "Queen Endora cried throwing her arms around Zara`s waist in a tight hug, Nebula quickly joined in the group hug. "Eh, hem!" Azmuth pretended to cough in the doorway with Renrassic standing behind him enjoying the heartwarming scene. "I wish to talk to your parents Zara, please go back to sleep so you can be well rested today." Azmuth told Zara in a gentle voice. Zara nodded her head with a little smile on her lips. "Your enemy will be arriving tomorrow, and Zara is the key to stopping them. Before you get worried I made Zara virtually indestructible, with the different alien DNA I`ve collected over the years. Alien X also donated a sample of his blood for the cause. She cannot grow old and her superior intellect from my DNA will help her through life," Endora and Nebula were both disappointed yet happy at the revelation. They allowed Zara to fight the incursians and they won, but they were worried. What would happen to their daughter after they were gone?

Hello my lovelies heres a fun fact for you: If you were to take all the DNA In your body and unraveled it, it would go from Earth to the Moon (238,900 miles). If you all wouldn`t mind telling me wether or not you want Rook`s point of view or Zara`s next chapter that would be greatly appreciated. Goodbye my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I want to be the Prince!

**300 years later**

Queen Zara was seated on her throne surrounded by laughter, happiness, and love. Zara sighed _What I wouldn`t give for somebody to love! _Zara has been so lonely since her parents died and left her the planet. She gazed out into the party looking for a potential mate. The gourmand were conversing about what kind of metal was the best tasting. Zara didn`t like gourmand at the best of times, but they were adorable! She looked over at the tetramand flexing their muscles and bragging about cities they conquered. Zara simply didn`t want a teramand husband, they were far too violent. She let out another sigh. "I need to get a hobby or something!" Zara murmured under her breath. _Hmmm what about a contest? _She thought _Yes, That might work! No war, no mess, and my people will get the king they deserve._

50 years later

**Zara`s POV**

_50 years _I thought angrily_ 50 FUCKING YEARS OF DEALING WITH A BUNCH OF OVERCONFIDENT, DESTRUCTIVE, LUSTFUL ASSHOLES! _It`s been 50 years since I sent my letter to other planets in the galaxy requesting candidates for the contest. The prize was me, my planet, untold riches, and immortality. What more could you ask for? BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO! I sighed I had just sent the last contestant packing after I had discovered him trying to rape one of the servants. I heard a timid knock at the door, I looked up.

"Come in!" I called in a weary voice In walked a timid young boy followed by my personal hand maiden Gwendolyn.

"What is it?" I called _Oh god, I'm getting a headache!_

"I found this young buy snooping around in your garden!" Gwen snapped roughly shoving him forward; he stumbled and fell on his knees.

"Leave him to me." I commanded loudly pretending to be angry.

As Gwen turned and left, I let out a sigh and turned to the young boy. He had long, dirty shaggy brown hair that looked like it hadn`t been cut in months, he had lanky arms and legs, attached to a thin underfed torso. He looked like a lamb among wolves in my court. The worst part was he was shaking with fear. I kneeled down to his level.

"What's your name little boy?" I asked gently

"Benjamin Tennyson" Ben said shakily

"How old are you?" I askd

"5" Ben said

"Where are your parents?" I asked trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Dead" Benjamin replied.

I blinked rapidly. _Of course. Just of course._

"Well then welcome home little Benny!" I exclaimed full of happiness!

_What the fuck am I doing?! I don`t know how to take care of a kid! _I thought. I ushered him upstairs to one of my old playrooms. When I opened the door to the playroom I was shocked that there wasn`t a thick layer of dust all-over everything. I heard Ben gasp at the cuddly alien bears, advanced train sets, and windup toys that I was meant to have (if I had a childhood). Ben ran over to a stuffed Walkatrout and gave him a big squeeze.

"I shall show you to your room when you are ready." I said smiling gently, I turned to leave.

"Oh please stay your highness!" He called after me. I turned back around, I smiled a cryptic smile.

"Alright, I shall stay on one condition."

"Anything"

"Call me Zara!" I exclaimed "None of my close friends call me your highness!"

Ben smiled and we played for hours, until I took Ben to his room and tucked him in.

**37 years later on the planet Revonnah**

A Revonnahgandian family was seated around a fire listening to tales of great battles, legendary heroes, fearsome beasts, and (of course) the great warrior Queen Zara and her faithful companion Benjamin Tennyson. And at the very front was a young Revonnahgan excitedly swishing his tail.

"…and that is how Queen Zara defeated the to'kustars on Galvan Prime."

"Yaaay!" They all cheered

"Grandfather?" a small voice piped up

"Yes young Blonko, what is it?"

"Will anyone ever win the contest?"

"Hmm, I`m not sure young Blonko." Grandfather said quizzically.

Blonko let a prideful smile pass his lips.

"I know who will win her heart." Blonco chirped confidentally

Grandfather smiled trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh really and whom might that be?" Grandfather said

"Me, I want to marry her highness! I want to be the Prince!" Blonko exclaimed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The Rook family laughed at Blonko`s antics causing his tail to swish angrily.

"I`m serious!" He whined

That only made them laugh harder. Finally the family calmed themselves into a giggle before turning to Rook, his face flushed red with embarrassment, and anger (even though you couldn`t see it through his fur). Grandfather whipped a tear from his eye before looking straight at Rook Blonko and said with a very serious tone

"If you are serious then we will need to train you to become strong, smart, well cultured, and most of all how to treat a woman right."

"When can we start?" Blonco asked excitedly.

"As soon as you wish." Grandfather said before letting out a huge yawn. "But not now, I`m far too tired!"

"Time for bed everyone!" Bralla (Blonko`s mother) told them.

Blonko and his three sisters groaned in unison before standing up and following their mother out of the room. After they left the room, only the adults were left. Da (Blonko`s father) let out a chuckle.

""You do not really think my son is really going to win Queen Zara`s heart! Do you?" Da said with a laugh.

"Why not? He has as good a chance as anyone!" Grandfather argued suddenly wide awake. "And even if he doesn`t he still has a good chance of winning another girl`s heart if I do train him."

Da sighed "I suppose your right, but why should you bring his hopes up for something that is most likely not going to happen?"

"Everyone needs something to look forward to." Grandfather explained

"Bu-"began Da

"Trust me." Grandfather told him. "This obsession won`t go away for a long time."

**Hello my lovelies and here is my piece of trivia for the day: In Bali, men believed a woman would fall in love if her suitor fed her a certain kind of leaf incised with the image of a god who sported a very large penis. Goodbye, my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Selection

**Rook`s P.O.V**

**13 years later**

Today was the Revvonah Selection day; all planets do it in their own way. The necrofriggian do an obstacle course, petrosapian have a crystal shooting contest and so on and so forth. Here on Revvonah we select our candidates at random. However unlike most of the others I chose to wait until I was 18 years of age, even though the minimum was 16. I don`t know whether or not that I will be picked, and I have an unsettled feeling in my stomach. Last night I dreamed about meeting the Queen and winning her contest, before making her mine forever. This morning I had awoken an hour prematurely so I can get my training done early. I heard my sisters come and wake me but they seemed disappointed that I was already awake. I shuddered too think all of the tortures they concocted to wake me from my slumber. Once, they placed a muroid in my bed while I was still in it! I finished my next 100 push-ups and quickly washed my hands and face before joining my family in the dining room for breakfast. My mother looked amused at my sisters. As they sat there looking disappointed about something. I sat down next to Young One and was immediately questioned about the Selection. I quickly tuned them out for knew I would be, the whole family knew of my dream to be Queen Zara`s mate. My grandfather trained me to be strong and cunning to impress her but when I was much younger I asked him when I would about to treat the Queen herself he only laughed and told me I would know in time. I still wondered what he meant, but I shall never know now for he died 3 years ago. After that father trained me much harder for I was fifteen and had only 3 years before I would enter. I never met her in real life but I heard about her beauty, strength, and extraordinary powers from my grandfather before he died. When I was shaken by Young One out of my thoughts father was looking at me with a concerned look.

"Are you ready?" Rook Da asked me

"For what?" I asked confused I`ve been training for this a majority of my life of course I was ready.

"For the people." Father said as though it were obvious.

"Huh?" I was confused, what did he mean?

He gave me an incredulous look and out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother giving me the same one.

"The other competitors, the reporters, your family or even the Queen herself!" He said in exasperation.

To be honest I had not, I was so focused on my physical body that I did not pay attention to how I treated others. I didn`t think about how I would react to other competitors, how I would treat the reporters, or even how I would react to my family if they were disappointed if I lost. I thought about it before saying,

"I shall cross that bridge when I come to it." I will admit that my entire family looked shocked at my statement. Father shakes his head in surprise for I always thought things through and never just did it like I am now. He was about to say something when.

"THEY ARE CALLING THE WINNERS!" Young One shouted abruptly successfully shaking us out of our stupor.

We all quickly got up from our seats and went outside to see the immense ship that would carry the winner of Revvonah and the winner from other planets to see the Queen. It was a blue-gray, with bright green lines and dots scatter over in a galvanic mecamorph like pattern. I was shaped like a tear drop with the thinner end as the cockpit and Queen Zara`s personal hand maiden Gwendolyn stood on a podium waiting for everyone to quiet down and for the other people that entered to arrive.

"Ahem!" Gwen fake coughed into the microphone to get everyone`s attention "Great Now that I have your attention now we can announce the winner!"

She opened the envelope took out the paper and squinted at the contents. Everyone held their breath.

"I`m sorry folks but the handwriting is terribly spidery!" Gwendolyn said in an exasperated tone. "I think it says Rook Blocko or Rook Blanko, what the heck does this say?"

"THAT IS ME ROOK BLONKO, OVER HERE!" I shouted waving my arms wildly to get her attention.

Gwen put a hand to her eyebrows to act as a visor as she strained to see my flailing arms.

"Ah there you are you little blue weasel!" She exclaimed relieved that she wouldn`t have to pick another name. "Go and get your stuff we`ll be leaving in 3 hours!"

I turned to my family with a huge smile on my face as my sisters and brother tackled me to the ground in a group hug. I glanced at my mom who looked surprisingly angry.

"What is it?" I questioned concerned at what I did wrong.

"Really? You almost ruined your life dream because of handwriting?" Mother said

"Sorry, my hands were shaking at the time!" I said with a chuckle.

Mother sighed "Does not matter now does it? Come inside your father and I have something to give you." She told me

I gently nudged my siblings of my chest in order to follow Mother and Father inside. When I arrived there was a package wrapped in brown paper sitting on the table. Father motioned for me to sit at the chair at the head of the table. When I sat down I saw my siblings peering in through the window to watch me open my gift. I slowly unwrapped my present and was shocked at what I saw. It was blue and black Protoarmor with a matching Prototool. My Mother and Father were beaming with pride while my siblings stampeded into the room to see my gift. I heard their collective gasps and I could not blame them. Protoarmor was extremely rare and expensive, and the Prototool was even rarer.

"Thank you both so much but I cannot accept it." I exclaimed. My siblings looked at me as though I had just lost my mind.

"You can and you will." Father told me in a stern voice. "Grandfather left this for you now you are going to take it. He said that when you enter the Selection and are accepted to give you this package. Your mother and I had no idea what was in this package. Now go into your room and try it on before I decide to keep it for myself!" He joked.

I quickly grabbed my gifts and ran to my room to try it on. I took of my shirt and pants and I undid the clasps on the armor before putting it on. It was smooth as silk and hugged me like a second skin. When I looked into the small mirror in my room I had to admit I looked good. I soon turned my attention to the Prototool. I turned it this way and that before pressing one of the buttons. I jumped when the machine turned into a bow. _Where are the arrows? _I carefully examined the bow, it was white with the same body as it had before the transformation and the string was a yellow laser, I gave an experimental tug at the bowstring. I yelped in surprise as an arrow shot out of the string and pierced my bedroom wall before dissipating into thin air. _Well now I know where the arrows are… _I sighed out loud. 

"BLONKO, COME BACK INTO THE DINNING ROOM SO WE CAN SEE HOW YOU LOOK!" Mother called

I quickly got up and pressed another random button to deactivate my bow and rushed down the hallway. I was shocked to see the entire neighborhood, my family, and friends in my dining room and outside my window to congratulate me. When I went into the dinning everyone turned to look at me. I heard the collective gasps and cheers that erupted from the guests. I felt a blush rise up my cheeks that was thankfully hidden by my thin coat of fur. I was quickly pulled into a series of hugs, handshakes, kisses and cheek pinches until I came across Rayona. Everyone knew that she was in love me and in turn everyone thought she was pitiful. Rayona had tears streaming down her face, her hair looked like she has been trying to rip it out, and her flowers were crooked and a unhealthy gray.

"Please, please do not do this to me!" Rayona cried

My eyes widened, I didn`t know what to say. I wasn`t even sure if I should say anything. I opened my mouth to say something but Rayona slapped me in the face before grabbing my face and slamming her lips onto mine. I immediately pulled back, grabbed her forearm and held me at an arms length.

"Why did you do that?!" I screamed

"Please don`t go! Please don`t leave me!" Rayona screamed as she began to cry again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gwendolyn standing in the doorway. She looked completely stunned.

"Erm, hello everyone I hope I`m not interrupting anything but Blonko it`s time to go!" Gwen said awkwardly and began rapidly jerking her thumb backward in the universal sign of 'Hurry up!'

"Umm, yes I think that would best." I replied awkwardly.

I looked around trying to find my Prototool before realizing I accidentally dropped on the floor. I walked up to Gwen and she looked up at me unimpressed.

"What?" I asked

"Here" Gwen said in an exasperated tone. She took the Prototool from my hand unclipped the handle. "Raise your arm."

I complied and she put the Prototool around my arm. I was surprised that it felt natural, like it has been there my whole life.

"Thank you!"

"No need to thank me, it`s all in the Protoarmor!" Gwen explained. "Now come on we`ve got a ship to catch!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inside the Intergalactic Tear Drop

**Rook`s POV**

By the time we got past the crowds of reporters I was tired so I asked Gwendolyn to how long it would take to get to get to Anodyne.

"It`ll take three days." Gwen told me.

"Why?" I inquired _Anodyne is not really that far away is it?_

"We still have some other planets to select the lucky contestants. Welcome to the Tear Drop. Please, allow me to show you to your room so you can have a nap. On the third day of the voyage we will officially be headed for Anodyne. Dinner will be served in 5 hours. Does that answer all of your questions?" Gwen smiled at the end of her summary. I grinned back.

"Yes."

"Great, well then follow me!" Gwen chirped.

I followed Gwen through the blue gray, well-polished, hallways to my room. Now and again I would here strange noises coming from the rooms we past such as growls, roars, and shouting. Gwen just acted like this was a normal so I just tried to ignore it.

"Well here you are!" Gwen enthused pointing to a sliding door.

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" I inquired

"Because I`m drunk!" Gwen exclaimed as though it were obvious. My eyes widened dramatically. "Well since you clearly didn`t do any research on Anodyne. All will be exclaimed later! Goodnight!"

She walked down the hall before I could ask anything else. I sighed out loud. _Maybe I should have done my research before coming here, but then again I didn`t expect it to be so different! _I sighed again and turned around to put my things away. My room was surprisingly homely with its blue walls, white carpet floor, and twin bed with navy blue sheets. There was a small oak set of drawers to put my belongings in. But the one thing that really struck me was the big window that took up most of the wall. I looked out the window and watched the Revvohganders waving and screaming at the ship. A few were screaming in protest that they or their loved ones weren`t picked, but most were screaming for me. As I was surveying the crowd I glanced over at the entrance to the ship and was shocked to see Rayona trying to get by the guards on the ship. I imagine it is to try and get to me.

"All guards, engineers and passengers please secure yourselves we are about to take of after we take care of this delinquent-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the guard yelled into the microphone. I immediately went to my window and watched the guards struggle to ta restrain Rayona from attacking the guard. When they finally got her of the guard he looked like he was bleeding heavily. _I hope he is alright._ I saw her finally be apprehended and handed over to Shar in hand cuffs. I watched as they quickly closed the entrance to prevent any other problems.

"Eerm, alright everyone sorry for the delay. We will be taking of in 5 minutes. And welcome to the Tear Drop!" I could hear another guard stammer into the microphone. I shook my head in shock but sat on my bed to try and stay secure as the previous guard said to do.

"We will be taking of now please enjoy your stay!" a new voice on the microphone said.

The ship began shaking and I gripped the bed harder and harder as The Tear Drop shook harder and harder as the engines began warming up, before rising gracefully of the ground. After the shaking stopped I wasn`t sure about whether or not to move so I experimentally stood up and turned around to look out the window. I saw my planet from space in real life for the first time and it was simply beautiful with its indigo exterior and white swirls. I slowly walked toward the window and put my hand on the glass and watched as my planet shrunk smaller and smaller as I got farther and farther away. It was at that moment that it finally sunk in. This was really happening; I was really going to meet the girl I have dreamed of for 13 years. I was going to try and win her heart for all eternity. Suddenly I noticed the moisture on my fur and realized I was crying tears of joy, excitement, and fear. I raised my hand and wiped them away. _Ironic that I am crying on the biggest tear drop on the planet, the only intergalactic tear drop in the universe._ I sat back down on my bed, reached back and undid the clasps on my armor. Once I finished undertaking that task I laid my armor neatly on top of the drawers before laying on the bed and fell almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Zara`s POV**

"Hello video diary, just came by to check in and tell you that the Selection is over and the Competition is about to begin. This year is going to be interesting because the gourmads won`t be participating because they are at war with the incursians, yet the incursians are participating this year. That`s why I send Ben to help the gourmads. Earth is also sending some volunteers and they`re always interesting. Hmm, oh yes! Revvohna is sending a participant this year but here's the thing, I don`t mind them participating because they are normally very attractive but they are terribly dull! I`m slightly worried because this year I`ve heard rumor that a ruthless hunter and some outlaws will be joining us this year. Anyway I`ve just finished watching the Avengers for the hundredth time and it`s still awesome. And I`ve just seen Identity Thief for the first time and it`s pretty funny. And those are my thoughts for the day sooooo bye!" I told it. I pushed the off button before I forgot and swiveled backwards in my chair, soon after I heard a small knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. A servant crept into my room carrying a large, parchment envelope. She was of Anodyne origin, clearly very young, and appeared to be very shy. I sighed

"Is that the list of the selected?" I inquired

"Yes, Your Majesty." She uttered

"Could you please bring it to me?" I requested

"Yes, Your Majesty." She replied before practically running across the room to hand me the envelope.

"Thank you, you may leave now. " I told her. She immediately left the room as quietly as she had arrived. _Why the fuck are all of my servant afraid of me? _I shook my head before tearing open the envelope and skimming the paper. _Blah, blah,blah…Rath…blah,blah,blah…Kvar Brokaj, Ugh just the same boring lustful little assholes as every year!_ I ran a hand through my hair in an effort to calm myself. _I`m getting myself all wired up for nothing. _I walked out of my room and down the stairs to my personal kitchenette. I had it installed so I didn`t have to bother the servants every five minutes. It was a small but comfortable little area, much like one you might find in a cheap apartment, it had pepper green walls, a white mini fridge under a plain mahogany counter top that circled the perimeter of the room, a basic black stove, with oven and a stainless steel sink with a few dents in the rim caused by lively seafood. I turned around and grabbed some cheese from the small fridge before I removed the knife from the block. I opened the package and began slicing. My mind soon began to wonder to other things like the Selection and how different planets select who they think will be my significant other, I thought about the Contest and how the contestants will react to the different challenges, and she thought about the Win and what it would be like to finally have someone to call her own. In her state of deep thought she accidentally sunk the knife deep into the flesh of her hand. I hissed through my teeth at the pain before ripping the knife out of the wound and tossing it in the sink. I watched as my black mutated blood dripped onto the counter as I walk to the sink to clean the gash. As the blood dispersed in the sink it turned a sickly maroon before being greedily swallowed by the drain. Suddenly, the injured flesh began to close itself up like someone pulled an invisible zipper on my skin. I watched with a neutral expression as the deep gash turned into a light scratch. I shuddered, "No matter how many times my body heals itself, it still feels really fucking weird." I thought out loud. I continued making my sandwich before going back to business.

**Rook`s POV**

I woke up to a knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted groggily

"Hello Blue Boy, you missed dinner so I brought you a snack!" Gwen stated "I didn`t know what you wanted so I grabbed the only thing I was sure about!" She removed three plump, bright orange amber ogia from behind her back. I immediately snatched them out of her hands and took a deep breath of the aroma.

"Where did you get them so fresh? Amber ogia is not in season at this time of the year!" I inquired. She just simply shrugged.

"I have my ways." She uttered mysteriously, I dropped the subject and opened my mouth as wide as it would go before quickly shoving the amber ogia in my face and lapped up the juices that were left behind.

"Thank you!" I expressed to her

"No problem, I`ll be leaving you now." She teleported out of my room in a flash of purple light. I quickly finished the other fruits in the same manner before staring out the window until I went to sleep.

**Hello my lovelies here is your trivia for this chapter**: **In contrast to modern dream interpretation, which is psychologically oriented, ancient dream interpretation was concerned with discovering clues to the future. **

**Goood bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arriving in the Beginning

**Rook`s POV**

**Three days later**

I was deep asleep but was startled awake by a loud announcement, "Hello Passengers please come down to the Cafeteria for breakfast, Thank you!" My eyes snapped open and began weighting the options in my head. I was terribly bored and had grown jaded of exploring the ship and spent most of my time trying to meet fellow contestants but I never met them anywhere else but in the cafeteria, but even then only the overconfident ones talked to one another (normally they end in fights though). I have also been testing my Prototool and discovered several fascinating features such as the Blaster feature that I have grown quite skilled in operating.

I rise from my bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked over to my Protoarmor, slipped it on and adjusted the clasps slightly. As I walked to the door I internally weighed my options_ what are the chances of there being good food? Should I even bother? Will the other contestants try to cause fights again? _I sighed at the plethora of questions that poured from my mind.

I found the Cafeteria that I had grown so used to seeing. It was surprisingly large room with very high ceiling that came to a point at the top to accommodate some of the larger occupants, the floor was made of one stone slab with white flowers that seemed to sway in an unseen breeze, the walls were a dark purple, there was large window that took up almost the entire wall and provided a majestic view of space as we cruised through the universe, there were tables scattered all around the room that ranged from single seating , to large booths, and the buffet that lined a majority of the wall contained an immense number of breakfast foods from all kinds of different planets. I tried some of the other foods but mainly stuck to the foods I knew. This morning I felt like playing it safe and had some chamomile tea that I discovered my second day here, I discovered that it came from the planet Earth. I took a seat in my usual two seat table right next to the window and began to sip my tea. _Today is the day. _I thought to myself casually...wow, WAIT TODAY IS THE DAY! My eyes flew open and I stopped mid sip as the message suddenly sunk in. My eyes quickly scrolled around the room to gage how the other contestants were behaving. I was surprised to see that they were dangerously calm so I chucked my tea, flinching slightly at the burn, and went back to my room. I began to pace in an effort to release so of this nervous tension.

"Why did I not keep track of time better?" I thought angrily to myself out loud, "Now I must figure out what to do!"

I suddenly felt the urge to look out my window, but when I did I almost gasped in shock. There was Anodyne. Its deep maroon exterior gave it a hellish but beautiful appearance and it`s rings circled it like patient guardians waiting for an impending attack.

"Passengers please begin preparing for your arrival to the planet Anodyne. We hope you enjoyed your stay on the Tear Drop, have a nice day!" One of the ship attendant announced into the microphone. I sighed before grabbing my Prototool and headed down to the exit and waited like the rest of the contestants. I never thought to size up my competition until now, and I didn`t want to start but I did count 20 other contestants. I watched as the door slowly lowered itself down on the foreign land to reveal a huge crowd of Anodites cheering and whooping in celebration and a few reporters chattering to cameras from our home planets. A few of my fellow contestants were basking in the attention , flexing taking pictures, signing autographs etc., but most of us just waited for Gwen to give us further instruction.

"Excuse me boys!" Gwen shouted behind us. We all turned around as she walked to the front of the group. "Alright, so me and a few of the guards will escort you to the palace and please try to avoid reporters and keep moving toward the palace and if it helps just keep your eyes on me." She turned around and began walking. We followed her outside and were shocked at the cities hefty mountains, and the friendly, welcoming surroundings. The buildings were black with a neon glow that was emitted from the ground, they were built into the hallowed out hills, mountains and cliffs that circled the city and had circular wooden doors with the occasional small garden. Anodites shouted through windows and doors in excitement at the prospect of a good, loyal king, for they trusted their queen and her judgment. After we regained our senses we looked forward to see an expectant and slightly pissed Gwen.

"Are you done?" She asked angrily, "Good." She snapped denying us a chance to answer. She turned around and motioned for us to follow her with her hand. We complied and followed her for a long time, and avoided reporters as instructed. until most of us were so tired we almost missed the gigantic towering tree with neon glowing leaves and a white trunk that we could see from where we were.

"What is that?" Gwendolyn asked us kindly ignoring the fact that we were panting like dogs.

"A tree?" I heard someone pant near the front of the group.

"No shitting Sherlock, but what tree?" She snapped

"A tree house?" I guessed. There were almost no tree houses on Revvohna and the few who inhabited them were priests and monks, she sighed.

"Oh forget it, you`ll see when we get there. Now come on!" Gwen shouted. Gwen soon took of running and clearly expected us to follow. I sighed and being the first one to recover I sprinted after her.

**Zara`s POV**

I stood in my room watching Gwen through a telescope with an amused expression on my face as she just ditched the contestants. I angled my telescope toward the contestants only to find that one of them had already taken of after her. I laughed as he tried to keep up and at one point tried to tackle her in an effort to keep up. I was slightly saddened that the pair were moving to fast for me to see who the male was. I sighed before changing out of my red Protoarmor and into a small, black silk nighty and a pair of plain black underwear before going to bed.

**Rook`s POV**

When the rest of the contestants, Gwen and me finally arrived at arrived at the tree most of them were hyperventilating, but I stopped a long time ago. _I guess all that training did pay of!_ (I was still panting but that is only because I don`t have sweat glands!)

"Can you guess what this is now?" Gwen inquired pointing to the tree. Now that we were closer I could see that the tree had deep roots that emitted an ivory glow, a trunk miles high and at a intersection near the neon green leaves there was a orchid colored diamond that connected to a dozen or more orchid spheres by black bridges. I turned my attention towards Gwen as she looked up at the tree with admiration and complete inner peace until she looked over at us and grinned.

"Take a deep breath and take it in." She instructed, we complied and smelled rain, fresh honey, and grass. I smiled and felt a flood of pure peace enter my boby.

"What is this place? Really?" I asked "It is more than just a tree is it not?"

She grinned even wider, "That`s right Blue Boy! This is where it all began! This tree is what you humans call The Big Bang! This is Anodyne home of the Anodites the first species in the universe." Gwen told us full of pride.

"I thought the Highbreed were the first aliens." A voice from behind me piped up. Gwen`s head snapped in his direction.

"Well Prince Gyula," She said in a sarcastic manner as though he didn`t deserve the title," in case you hadn`t noticed the Highbreed, formerly known as the Atasians, are a breed of Nazi aliens evolved from plants!" She snapped. "Now then let's get you guys into the palace before I slug ya!" She shouted before leading us around the tree to reveal a large machogany door with golden swirls along the edge that led to a small gold door handle. When Gwen turned the handle to reveal a white portal with a purple outline.

"Come on boys let`s get you all settled!" She shouted before jumping in. I looked back at the rest of my competitors and shrugged before following in suit.

**Hello, my lovelies I`m terribly sorry for the extremely late update but I had some personal matters that I`m still tackling so here is your trivia of the day:** **A recent study found that women tended to date men who smelled like their fathers. Goodbye my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

New Friends

**Rook`s POV**

When we got to the other end of the portal I realized that we were inside the palace. The room had golden walls, gold and maroon Oriental rug, four golden couches that faced outward toward four gold swirled encrusted doorways, and behind the couches stood a large vase of glowing nerium oleander that flooded the room with a homey warm glow. Gwen walked up to one of the flowers and held it like it were something delicate and began to coo at it like a pet. What really surprised me was that the plant was enjoying it, it was purring and nudging her hand like a small cat and soon the rest of the flowers noticed their companion receiving affection so they flocked to one side causing Gwen to chuckle. I approached the vase with cautious fascination. Gwen looked over at me and motioned for me to join her before removing a sack from a drawer underneath the table. I sat down next to her hesitantly as she opened the small sack and withdrew a small pinch of a silver powder then sprinkled it on the flowers. They were clamoring over one another for a single grain of this dust when it hit them they immediately relaxed and began rubbing up against Gwen and each other. The petals were sniffing me (I think) before rubbing up against me leaving pollen now and again. At one point I looked over at the other contestants and saw their shell shocked faces and smirked.

"They like you-"She laughed as one of the flowers licked my face leaving a trail of pollen in its wake," They really like you!" She said with a laugh. "Now come on boys let`s get you settled! I`ll take you to your rooms one at a time, your first!" She said pointing to Apperplexian causing him to let an irritated growl escape. When she pulled away from the plants to show him where his room is, and they let loose a squeaky whine from their stems. I sighed before sitting down properly and rested my head against the back of the couch before closing my eyes waiting to be shown to my room.

**Zara`s POV**

My eyes flew open as I felt new energy flood the palace with a plethora of emotions. I looked at my door and quickly read the emotions so I could go back to sleep excitement, lust, hate (I don`t get that but whateves), arrogance, sadness, and…I couldn`t tell what this one was. It was one I hadn`t experienced in a long time. It was love, but I knew it was not a love for me. It made me sad to know that I will never find love but I will find friendship, loyalty and love from my people. And there was nothing more than I would ever ask of them. I sometimes wonder if I`m doing the right thing, but when I walk through the cobbled streets of Arga and I see the children`s smiling faces then I know. I smiled a little before closing my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Rook`s POV**

It was hard to take a short nap because of being constantly stroked by flowers, but I was not complaining. It was nice and reminded me when I was much younger and she used to let me sleep on her lap during terribly drawn out town meetings. Suddenly one of the flowers stroked me behind me my ear forcing me to let a small purr escape. I heard someone next to me laugh so I glanced over and saw a human with black hair with a white flair in the front, healthy tan skin and an orange and black body suit with a small yellow S printed on the chest jump. He chuckled a little more before saying heartily, "Hello, I`m Zak. Zak Saturday, nice Protoarmor by the way!"

"Erm…I am Blonko. Rook Blonko and thank you." I replied awkwardly. Suddenly the floor looked terribly interesting as I realized I had nothing to say.

"Haha, I know! Your sketchy signature is famous for almost screwing you over!" Zak laughed. A voice behind me chuckled along. I looked back with a questioning expression. There was a tall muscular human with long black hair, deep circles under his eyes, and wore jeans and a black t-shirt frayed at the edges with a white long sleeved also frayed. In general, he didn`t look like someone you would meet in a dark alley. He glanced over and offered a small smile

"Names Kevin Levin." The creepy stranger told us before thrusting his hand out in a handshake. I gingerly took his hand with a sheepish half smile. _Two invitations of friendship already. I must be doing something right._

"How were you selected for the Competition?" I inquired

"I volunteered." Zak said.

"So did I." Kevin added. I think they could tell I was confused so Zak elaborated.

"On Earth if there are any open spaces in the Selection there is an announcement at Plumber Headquarters saying so. Then plumbers volunteer but if there are too many then they compete for the position, but they also let the Saturdays know just in case. So here I am." Zak explained.

"So most of the Plumbers were not interested in participating?" I asked

"Almost none." Kevin agreed.

"I assume you are a Plumber?" I clarified with Kevin.

"Yup." Kevin said smugly. I had heard of the Plumbers. My sister aspires to become a plumber but I never had much interest.

"Zak Saturday, Kevin Levin get over here so I can take you to your rooms!" Gwendolyn barked across the room at the pair of boys. I admit, it was entertaining to see them silently tremble at the furry of a hung over Gwen.

"C-coming Lady Gwen!" Zak called over stammering slightly before hurrying after her with Kevin in tow. I looked around and realized that I was now alone. The oleander had long since lost interest in me and were now back to their designated areas. I sighed and took the time to reflect on my day before Gwen came and took me to my room. Instead of hallways there were thin sturdy bridges leading to bright orchid balls that lead acted as the rooms. From the outside I could see that each room had a circular window and I could see some of the occupants settling themselves for their long stay. Gwen led me for a few more minutes to my room, unlocked the door and showed me in.

"Wake up at 5 a.m. sharp or have a very rude awakening. Tomorrow morning you will have your first challenge then breakfast with the Queen herself. Any questions?" Gwen said.

"No." I answered back. I had grown used to her tough straight forward attitude and no longer feared her wrath. I sighed as she left and turned around to examine my room. It was surprisingly large, circular, had a tan wooden floor, two white round sofas that framed a glass table, there was a circular window that gave a magnificent view of Arga. I smiled _I could live here for a few weeks! _I looked to my right climbed up the small set of stairs that lead to the bedroom. The bedroom was fairly straight forward. Its roof was curved, and had a huge white king sized bed that held tribal patterned pillows. There was a small lamp that radiated a dim sleepy glow and an alarm clock that read 9 P.M. _I would be wise to go to bed. _I removed my Protoarmor and neatly folded it before placing it on the nightstand. I grabbed the alarm clock and proceeded to struggle with the alarm function until I finally got it set to 4 A.M. I climbed into the most comfortable bed I ever came in contact with before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Hello my lovelies! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza! Here is your fun fact of the day:** **According to the Guinness world records, the tallest Christmas tree ever cut was a 221-foot Douglas fir that was displayed in 1950 at the Northgate Shopping Center in Seattle, Washington. **


End file.
